In application Ser. No. 905,242 filed May 12, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,047 issued Aug. 26, 1980 a telescoping eduction pipe assembly is disclosed including an elastomeric boot connected between a movable eduction pipe portion and a fixed eduction pipe portion located in the lower interior of a railway tank car. Since the elastomeric boot is located in the lower interior portion of the tank, the elastomeric boot is in continuous contact with the lading. Some ladings may corrode the elastomeric boot and/or the fasteners attaching the boot to the fixed eduction pipe portion and/or the movable eduction pipe portion. Some ladings tend to creep past the seals between the elastomeric boot and the fixed and movable eduction pipes. Gradually the seal deteriorates until the eduction pipe is no longer sealed with respect to the interior of the car. The elastomeric boot and/or its seals must then be replaced.
It would be desirable to provide a movable eduction pipe portion which would contact the lading to a lesser extent than the elastomeric boot described in application Ser. No. 905,242.
It would also be desirable to provide a flexible, movable eduction pipe portion made of a material which is resistant to attack of most ladings to be transported in the tank, to counteract lading attack which tends to occur as a result of lading contact.